SERIES 19-(2003)
Series 19 of British television drama The Bill was broadcast from 1 January until 31 December 2003. The series consisted of 106 episodes This series saw the show celebrate its 20th Anniversary on air with both a live episode and an episode featuring one of the show's most ambitious stunts to date, where PC Des Taviner is supposedly killed in an explosion in a Gas Tower, after being exposed as the culprit of the Sun Hill fire, which claimed the lives of six officers, back in April 2002. This storyline also saw the return of former detective Sally Johnson , who ultimately exposes Taviner and also manages to bully DC Danny Glaze into tendering his resignation, in fear of his part in the plot to frame murder suspect Jeff Simpson being revealed. This series also saw the death of long-standing character Sgt. Matthew Boyden, whose death was the subject of the first episode of the series' new spin-off Murder Investigation Team. For the live broadcast, a storyline was devised whereby DC Juliet Becker was held hostage in the back of a police car at knifepoint. Despite only being in the show for five months, the storyline paved the way for Baker's exit. This episode also featured a live stunt in which DC Gary Best's father Alan Best (Ian Puleston-Davies) is thrown from the roof of the station after getting into a fight with his son. All but three of the current cast members featured in the live broadcast, and thus, due to its success on the night. Arrivals PC Cameron Tait-Thinking Out Loud-Episode 085 ' '''Sgt. Sheelagh Murphy-False Pride-Episode 089 ' '''PC Honey Harman-Throw for a Loss-Episode 098 DC Juliet Becker-Rescue-Episode 119 ' '''DC/DS Ramani DeCosta-Count Me Out-Episode 124 ' 'DC Terry Perkins-Truth-Episode 147 ' 'CAD Officer Dean McVerry-The Dirty Dozen-Episode 150 ' Exits 'DC Duncan Lennox-'''Returns to M.I.T. after his secondment to Sun Hill reaches a natural end-a Match Made in Hell Part 2-Episode 077 '''Sgt. Craig Gilmore-accepts a transfer after being badly beaten by a group of youths at St. Hughs-the Cat with Nine Lives-Episode 088 ' '''Sgt. Matthew Boyden-Shot dead on the order of his estranged daughter Amy Boyden-Moving Target Part 1-Episode 111 '''PC Gemma Osbourne-'''Resigns after helping an illegal immigrant escape the country-Charlie Foxtrot Part 2-Episode 115 PC Luke Ashton-Transfers after being held at gunpoint by an armed youth Lance and seeing ex-wife PC Kerry Young with Sgt. Dale Smith-Written in the Stars-Episode 122 PC Ruby Buxton-Resigns after being bullied by PC Gabriel Kent to suppress evidence agaisnt Ian Matthews-Bold as Brass-Episode 143 CAD Officer Roberta Cryer–Dismissed after being framed by PC Cathy Bradford for ignoring a plea for help-Beware the Smiling Knife-Episode 149 Episodes 1. '''OUT OF A CLEAR BLUE SKY PART 1-'''Episode 076 2. 'A MATCH MADE IN HELL PART 2-'''Episode 077-Final Appearance of DC Duncan Lennox ' '3. 'Bad Taste-'Episode 078 ' '4. 'A Smart Bomb-'''Episode 079 5. 'Method to the Madness-'''Episode 080 ' '6. 'Controversial Approach-'''Episode 081 7. 'Hard Liquor-'''Episode 082 ' '8. 'CROSS TRANSFER-'Episode 083-PC Des Taviner transers to CSU ' '9. 'Crackdown-'''Episode 084 10. 'Thinking Out Loud-'''Episode 085-First Appearance of PC Cameron Tait ' 11-18 'Missing but not found ' '11. 'Dropout Factory Part 1-'''Episode 086 12. '''Without a Trace Part 2-'''Episode 087 13. 'The Cat With Nine Lives Part 3-'''Episode 088-Final Appearance of Sgt. Craig Gilmore ' '14. 'FALSE PRIDE PART 4-'Episode 089-First Appearance of Sgt. Sheelagh Murphy ' '15. 'Under Pressure Part 5-'Episode 090-PC Des Taviner returns to Uniform ' '16. 'The Darkest Hour Part 6-'Episode 091 ' '17. 'Fraught with Danger Part 7-'Episode 092 ' '18. 'FOUND PART 8-'''Episode 093-DC Eva Sharpe Takes Leave 19. '''THE NOUVEAU RICHE-'''Episode 094-DC Ken Drummond & DS Phil Hunter Take Leave 2'0. 'Classroom Politics-'Episode 095 ' 21. '''Sleeping Dogs Lie-'''Episode 096 22. 'The Philadelphia Lawyer-'''Episode 097 ' '23. 'THROW FOR A LOSS-'Episode 098-First Appearance of PC Honey Harman ' '24. 'The Square Apple-'Episode 099-Return of PC Polly Page ' '25. 'Under the Thumb-'''Episode 100-DC Ken Drummond returns from leave 26. '''Out of your Depth-'''Episode 101 27. 'Juggernaut-'''Episode 102 ' '28. 'WEEK BY WEEK-'Episode 103 ' '29. 'FRAIL PART 1-'''Episode 104 30. '''GRANDSTAND PART 2-'''Episode 105 31. '''Disillusion Part 3-'''Episode 106 32. 'Rose-Coloured Glasses-'''Episode 107 ' '33. 'Come Home to Roost-'Episode 108-Guest Appearance of Ex-Sgt. Bob Cryer ' '34. 'Surprise Surprise-'''Episode 109 35. 'PLAYED LIKE A FIDDLE-'''Episode 110-PC Nick Klein Takes Leave ' '36. 'Moving Target Part 1-'Episode 111-Final Appearance of Sgt. Matthew Boyden ' '37. 'Moving Targets Part 2-'Episode 111a-Guest Appearance of PC Nick Klein-Crossover with Murder Investigation Team ' '38. 'LAID TO REST-'Episode 112-Guest Appearance of Bob Cryer ' '39. 'Turning Back the Clock-'''Episode 113-Return of DS Phil Hunter '40-41 Charlie Foxtrot ' 40. 'CHARLIE FOXTROT PART 1-'''Episode 114-Return of DC Eva Sharpe ' '41. 'CHARLIE FOXTROT PART 2-'Episode 115-Final Appearance of PC Gemma Osbourne ' '42. 'Boomerang Part 1-'Episode 116 ' '43. ' Boomerang Part 2-'Episode 117-Return of Sgt. Dale Smithy ' '44. 'A GROWING CONCERN-'''Episode 118 45. 'Rescue-'''Episode 119-First Appearances of DC Juliet Becker & Gabriel Kent ' '46. 'Security Risk-'Episode 120 ' '47. 'Underground Railroad-'Episode 121-Last Episode for Ch Supt. Jane Fitzwilliam ' '48. 'WRITTEN IN THE STARS-'Episode 122-Final Appearance of PC Luke Ashton ' '49. 'HIGH SPEED CHAOS-'''Episode 123 50. 'COUNT ME OUT-'''Episode 124-First Appearance of DC Ramani DeCosta ' '51. 'Out in the Open-'''Episode 125 '52-57 Home Run ' 52. 'HOME RUN PART 1-'''Episode 126-First Episode as Gabriel Kent as a PC ' '53. 'HOME RUN PART 2-Episode 127''' 54. '''HOME RUN A MAN OF FEW WORDS PART 3-Episode 128''' 55. '''HOME RUN IN HIGH DEMAND PART 4-'''Episode 129 56. '''HOME RUN BULLY PART 5-Episode 130''' 57. ' HOME RUN TWO HOURS PART 6-'''Episode 131 ' '58. 'Ruthless Part 1-'Episode 132 ' '59. Under Fire Part 2-Episode 133-Guest Appearance of PC Nick Klein ' '60. 'PROFESSIONAL IMAGE PART 3-'''Episode 134 61. '''SUNDAY DRIVE-'''Episode 135 ''62. A Head on the Block-'''Episode 136' 63. 'Pick Your Friends-'''Episode 137-Ramani DeCosta is Promoted to DS ' '64. 'Cheating-'Episode 138 ' '65. 'A New Lease of Life-'''Episode 139 66. 'SILVER TO GREY-'''Episode 140 ' '67. 'Step up to the Plate-'Episode 141 ' '68. 'Centre of Attention-'''Episode 142 69. 'Bold as Brass-'''Episode 143-Final Appearance of PC Ruby Buxton ' '70. 'Power Trip-Episode 144-Return of PC Nick Klein''' 71. '''Ride the Tiger-'''Episode 145 72. '''THE LAW OF THE JUNGLE-Episode 146''' 73. 'Truth-'''Episode 147-First Appearance of DC Terry Perkins ' '74. 'A CLOSE SHAVE-Episode 148-Robbie Cryer is Promoted to CAD Officer''' 75. '''Beware the Smiling Knife-Episode 149-Last Appearance of CAD Officer Robbie Cryer & Guest Episode for Bob Cryer''' 76. 'The Dirty Dozen-'''Episode 150-First Appearance of CAD Officer Dean McVerry ' '77. 'Hallmark Moment-'Episode 151 ' '78. 'SALT OF THE EARTH-GOING DOWN IN FLAMES-'''Episode 152